Fluff
by hedonist11
Summary: VERY short one shot. Its just a glimpse of Brittana walking to the park and a glimpse of their first intimate night.


A/N:

This is a very short piece I did one night because I really wanted to start writing something Brittana to get me started on something else I'm working on. There's no smut because I showed this to my friends and I didn't want them to read a sex scene I had written (embarrassing!). I didn't want to add one in for the upload either because I really like how sweet and simple it turned out.

* * *

><p>"Trust me guys, this is not the show you've been looking forward too. Se pierden."<p>

I let her release the hold she has on my pleaded skirt and unwrap my arms from her waist as she leans out of my hold. Her voice is laced with anger but comes out coy and smooth. I know it'll only get worse if I don't lighten the mood and get her away from our gawking audience.

"Yeah the theater is down the street. Want directions?" I say all doe eyed. "I think I have a map. It doesn't talk like Dora's though." I cocked my head slightly and wonder if I can find one of those.

She looks back at me and brings me out of my thoughts, her attention momentarily distracted from the now retreating guys, shaking their heads in disappointed reluctance. She gives me a tight lip smile and narrows her eyes at me, knowing exactly what I was doing. I send her a wide smile in response. Knowing each other since we were 10 has its benefits. She looks back at the guys who are still sneaking peaks as they drift further away. A pointed warning eyebrow lifts from her hard features and they turn around completely.

"San." I call, to get her attention again. She finally forgets about the targets of her glare and turns towards me.

"You're so hot when you're being all threatening." I appraise her and watch the blush make its way to her tan cheeks.

I shoot her another smile and reach out my hand for her to take. She obliges and we start to walk in the opposite direction from the boys. When I know we are in the clear again I pull her closer and lay my head gently on her shoulder as we continue towards the park.

The cool winter night starts to give me goose bumps and I let her body heat warm me. I lift my head and kiss the spot where her jaw meets her ear and send my goose bumps to her. I watch them start trickling down her neck and I nuzzle further into her shoulder. She tightens her grip on my arm and places a light kiss on the top of my head, smashing my bangs a little when she does.

She whispers only loudly enough for me to hear, "I love you."

It's weird to think that just a short year ago we were only best friends, spending almost everyday together but never getting more intimate than we thought was acceptable by the other. Luckily, alcohol made me brave one night and it changed everything between us, for the better.

_We had just gotten back from a party at Finn Hudson's house. We stumbled in through my front door, muffling our giggles so we didn't wake up my parents. When we finally made it into my bedroom and shut the door behind us we couldn't contain ourselves any longer. We busted out laughing for no reason other than the buzz we were both feeling from the stolen wine coolers. We were both getting undressed when I noticed she was struggling with her blouse. Her grunt let me know she needed help and I was quick to respond. I jumped at the opportunity just to be close to her. I didn't even care that my torso was bare except for the pink lacy bra I was wearing._

_I padded across my room and reached for her top. I pulled with some effort and was able to free her, as soon as the shirt was on the ground I let out another chuckle. Her hair was all crazy looking from her fight with the shirt and she looked adorable with an uncharacteristic playful pout adorning her face. I couldn't help myself. My eyes changed from drunk and carefree to glazed over with lust. I could tell she saw the change in my demeanor. She stole a quick glance at my lips and then looked to the ground. I knew she was feeling uncomfortable because she was thinking the same thing I was. So, I reached a hand out, placed my pointer finger under her chin and pealed her eyes off the floor so she was looking at me again. Her eyes were darker than normal with my matched lust mixed with underlined fear. I leaned in slowly and pushed my lips into hers. I pulled away to gauge her reaction. I studied her features._

_"Was that okay?"_

_She answered me when she closed the gap between us and took my mouth into hers. Deepening what I had started. We were slow at first; I was following her lead and moving my mouth with hers. Her lips were so soft; I couldn't believe how soft they were. It was like kissing a super sexy marshmallow. As our hands started to roam like discovering new territory our kiss went from sweet and slow to passionate and greedy. A throaty moan escaped my lips against hers. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything before in my life. More than the pony I had begged my parents for when I was twelve, more than the life supply of chap stick I tried to win just a few months before from a drawing at the mall, more than any boy I ever wanted and got. I knew then I would never be satisfied with out her by my side. _

_That night was our beginning. The morning after we woke up snuggled in each other's arms, neither of us freaked out, we just looked at each other and smiled lovingly, sweet, and giddy at the same time…that was when I knew this was it, for both of us. _

It's like she can tell when I'm wearing my goofy smile because she dips her head down to get a better look at my face. She distracts me from my memory and I look into her chocolate eyes.

"What are you smiling about like that, Britt-Britt?" Her tone isn't accusatory. She is wearing her curious smile.

"I just love you too" is all I say back as I move my position to give her a small peck on her mouth. The taste of her lip-gloss lingers on my lips. Mmm, marshmallow.


End file.
